The Collins Family/Transcript
Introduction Submission Reel Jo: Let's take and look and see who we've got here. Jason: Hi, I'm Jason Collins. Karen: Hi, I'm Karen Collins. Jason: And we are here to talk about our four children... Ben: Oh, I get it! Jason: ...starting with Ben, he's the eldest. Jason: He's 10. He encourages the little ones to do naughy stuff. Karen: Ben, don't encourage him. Ben: I love to be naughty. I know it ain't smart. It's stupid. I love to be stupid. Karen: Lauren is probably the calmer one of the children, but she does have her moments. Karen: Lauren, can you stop that please? Jason: And Joshua. He's the middle one of the boys. He's 6. He wants to do a lot of fighting. And Joseph who is 4. Karen: Joseph's the worst man of all. He's very aggressive. Karen: Joe, no! Stop it! Jo: This is their home that they're wrecking! Karen: He just picks something up... throw it and smash it. Karen: Pouring all my shampoos and things out. Karen: Joseph! Karen: They do spit at me. Jo: Disgusting! Look at this spitting! They're like camels! Jason: All the childrens' language is terrible. Ben: *********** Joshua: ********** Ben: ********* Jason: I think Karen is too soft on the children. Karen: Ben, can you please stop swearing? Karen: I always feel like they're against me. Jo: Why are you putting up with this? Karen: When I go out in public. It's just really humiliating and make me look like a failure, really. Karen: Josh! Joshua, look! There's a car there! Jo: Mum, you need to get control of your children. Karen:The children behave a lot differently to me than they do to Jason. When he comes home from work, their behavior instantly changes. They're like different children. Jason: Ben, now. Karen: Because they know he will punish them. Jason: You think you're funny ? Ben: No. Jason: Go and do your reading now. Jason: If they're naughty, I'll shout at 'em. Karen: But I think Jason's too hard I don't think he gives them enough love, really. Jason: Send him up. Karen: Alright I'm taking him. Jason: We just don't agree on the way we discipline the children. Jason: So we end up fighting with each other. Morning Routine Karen: Joshua-- Joshua: No. Karen: Right, well get-- get upstairs and get dressed then, up! Karen: i said up lets get ready for school Karen Joshua Come here Karen Josh Ben: Look what he just done. Karen No biting can we go to school? Karen Joshua Come here right now Children home from school Karen: No, Ben. Please don't pour it out on the floor! We can wipe that up can't you? Ben: Don't make me whack you. Karen: Ben! No, no, no! Come on, come on! Stop it! Ben, put it down! Jo: Their behavior was just destructive. Karen: No, Ben! Don't do that! Stop it! Ben, pack it in! You're really gonna break something in a minute! Stop it! Stop it! Joshua Mom , you ,re crying Jo talk to me Karen i just can,t cope with them. they,re just... Karen i know it,s hard to be strong... Karen i,ve just had enough really. Karen Ben please dont bang the window Teaching Begins Naughty Zone Technique Jo: it didn't take long before I was showing Karen and Jason exactly how to use the naughty zone. Lauren: Ow! Jo: Karen, deal with that, please? Karen: Joseph? Jo: We were in the living room and Joseph Hitty sister and when mom gave him a warning he swore at her and then spit right in her face. Karen: Joe, listen. Jo: Come down to your level. Jo: Watch this. He spits in your face. You bring him in, and you say to him. You do not spit... Joseph: (giggles) Jo: ... at anybody because that behavior is unacceptable. do you understand me? Joseph: (giggles) Jo: Now you stay in this room. Jo: Joseph was not given into the Naughty Zone. Joseph: I've done a wee. Jo: And then all of the sudden, he peed in the middle of the floor like a dog. Karen: I want an apology, Joe. Joseph: No. Karen: I want an apology. Joseph: No! Jo: Alright if he doesn't get one let's go and if he can't say you're sorry for that behavior then he stays in here close the door and put him back in. Go get him. Karen back in your room now come on Joseph (whining) Joseph you asshole Joseph fuck Jo just ignore him Jo I can't believe this 4 year old was giving his mom the finger it's just disgusting Jo while Joseph was in the Naughty zone Ben swore at his mother and placed Ben into another Naughty Zone Karen Ben you can come out when you stop swearing okay? Karen Ben in there now Ben No Joseph Let me go Ben Sorry. Karen no More Swearing okay Joseph i m Sorry. Family Test Run Parent Evaluation Reinforcement Category:Transcripts